


A Cafe to Another World

by Lightheaded_Dullahan



Series: Another World [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Car Accidents, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Complicated Relationships, Don't Make Contracts With Demons Even If They Are Nice, Other, complicated family relationships, right now its just flower talk, these tags don't come into play until like chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan
Summary: “I need to find a demon.”The man behind the desk put down his sandwich as he continued to stare. Galahad Corbenic, or as the nameplate on the desk read, Galahad du Lac. The single gold eye not covered by hair blinked as he seemed to completely register the situation. He sat down across from the white-haired man who shut his laptop completely.“Well, to start. Who are you?”**Currently on hiatus
Series: Another World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247102
Kudos: 8





	A Cafe to Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Now instead of time, you get plants*.
> 
> *any info at the end about the plants are liable to be unreliable

“I need to find a demon.”

The man behind the desk put down his sandwich as he continued to stare. Galahad Corbenic, or as the nameplate on the desk read, Galahad du Lac. The single gold eye not covered by hair blinked as he seemed to completely register the situation. He sat down across from the white-haired man who shut his laptop completely.

“Well, to start. Who are you?”

“Arjuna Kunteya.”

“Are you serious? Arjuna is actually your name?”

“Legally yes.”

“So Arjuna Khatri was a fake name?”

“Half-fake, yes. My brother’s doing.”

“What do you mean?”

“It was, I suppose he knew it would be the last place to hide, so he didn’t change our first names. Or that’s what I think. He never explained the reasoning.”

“Even now?”

“He’s the demon I’m looking for.”

“...What.”

Arjuna breathed in deeply. His own searches had been futile, and so he had gone searching for a supernatural investigator. He was directed to Galahad by a number of people. What luck it got to be the kid he spent his time in Japan with.

“I should explain from the beginning. How much time do you have?”

“Honestly, a few days probably. Based on how long it will take my boss will get back.” He looked deadpan as he said this.

“Mh, okay, to start…”

  


* * *

  


“Arjuna! Bhima! Where are you!” Yudhisthira’s voice echoed from below the tree branches. 

Arjuna giggled along with his older brother as they took another bite of fruit. Bhima pulled a mango from the branch and readied his aim. With a loud shout, he threw it down to their older brother who let out an equally loud scream as the mango came hurtling towards him. The fruit was caught by both his hands as he fell backward. The dirt kicked up as the giggling continued. 

Yudhisthira, twelve years old and yet being knocked over by his ten-year-old brother’s strength yet again, dusted off his pants legs. He was going to need to change when they got back inside. He left the mango on the ground as he cupped his hands around his mouth. 

“Both of you! Get down! Our elder brother is arriving soon! Get cleaned up!”

Arjuna took a bite of his mango. That didn’t sound right. Yudhisthira was their elder brother, wasn’t he? His brows furrowed. There was a faint memory of someone else. Someone he had only seen in pictures. But Yudhisthira had been his eldest brother for the longest time, who else was there?”

“I thought he was coming next week!” Bhima shouted back down.

“We were told a week ago!”

“Damn.”

“I heard that!”

Kunti tapped her foot impatiently. Her eldest son was late. Her other sons were sitting at the table, munching on chopped mangos as the clock ticked by. She clicked her tongue. Why was he taking so long? Had he gotten lost? No, that didn’t make sense. Was something holding him up? Maybe the trains were late. Her tapping increased in speed. 

Arjuna looked over to his mother. A look of anger was forming on her face. She kept looking at the door and then the table.

There was a knock at the door. Arjuna watched as his mother shot up from the table and ran to unlock the door. His elder brothers got up and followed her as he took another bite of mango. When he heard his mother greet the person at the door along with his brothers, he got up and went to see who exactly this ‘eldest brother’ was. 

He looked, in no uncertain terms, nothing like them. He was pale with white hair and blue eyes. Eyes that looked like they belonged to a dead fish. His face looked flat as if emotion had never crossed it in his life. There was a large gold disk that hung from his ear reflected the light from the window. 

“Arjuna, come here and say hello to your older brother.”

“...Hello.”

“You’re a weed.”

  


* * *

  


“Wait, he called you a weed when you met?”

“In his defense, he meant something else. But yes. He called me a weed at 7 years old.”

  


* * *

  


“Shot up like a weed, Karna.”

“Ah.”

Arjuna blinked, mouth agape. Who was this...stranger calling him a weed? And why was he getting away with it? Had it been anyone else his mother would have smacked them. But with him, all his mother had done was shake her head at him. 

“How was it at Radha’s?”

“They’re very kind. Shon tried to come along. I brought laddu.”

“Can I have some?” Bhima had already dug the box out from the bag. 

Karna nodded as he picked up his bag and followed their mother to his old room. Arjuna had always assumed it had been a storage room. The sight of a bed and desk corrected that thought, however. Arjuna’s eyes drifted to the bow in the corner of the room. It looked well worn, but dusty. Nothing like the one in his room. It was still shiny and clean. 

“Go wash up, lunch has been ready for an hour.”

“Mh.”

“I don’t like him.”

His brothers looked up from their homework.

“How can you say that? He’s our elder brother.”

“He’s creepy.”

“His eyes are kinda freaky Yudhi, feels like I’m being judged even when he’s not looking at me.”

The oldest of three shook his head as he wrote down more numbers. Arjuna couldn’t understand how he was supposed to like someone who called him a weed. He wasn’t a weed. If anything, he was a tree. A sapling at the moment maybe, but a tree nonetheless. 

“His eyes are like mother’s, you simply can not hide anything from him,” his brother took a breath, “Even if you don’t like him, you must show him the proper respect he deserves as the eldest.”

Arjuna puffed out his cheeks. He’d give him respect when he earned it. As far as he was concerned, Karna was a stranger. The sound of the door opening and closing alerted them to look out of the dining room. Karna had a sealed bag of small, ball-like seeds. He slowed his pace when he passed the dining room. 

He looked at their papers with his dead gaze. He didn’t say anything, only giving a nod and walking past them into the kitchen. Arjuna got up from his seat to follow him. He bet those seeds were bad news. 

“What are those?”

Karna looked over from the glasses of water with seeds in them. A trash can was next to him as he dropped a few seeds into it. The ones in the glasses had sunk to the bottom. 

“Lotus seeds. I grow them.”

“Why?”

He shrugged, “We both like the sun.”

Arjuna blinked. Did he just refer to the seeds as a person? Not only that, but Arjuna couldn’t wrap his head around that reasoning. Who liked plants for that kind of reason?

“Ah, I picked up something for you.”

“Huh?”

He was given a small bag of seeds. They were brown and looked like dried up fruit. He flipped the package back and forth. What was he supposed to do with this?

“Arjuna.”

“What?”

“It’s called Arjuna. You should let it grow.”

**Author's Note:**

> _**Terminalia arjuna** \- ‘Guardian of the Heart’, known for being traditionally used to treat heart disease, wounds, hemorrhages, and ulcers. The **Antheraea paphia** moth feeds on its leaves to produce tassar silk. In the oldest extant school of Buddhism, the tree for achieved enlightenment is said to the arjuna._


End file.
